


Boundaries

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-HoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes being touched made Nico's skin crawl.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 8: "I don't.. I've never... been in a relationship and I'm going to make mistakes... I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me."

Will asked Nico to be his boyfriend at sunset on a warm summer evening.

During dinner they smuggled some food with them to have a picnic on the beach. Will looked divine in the warm light. His smile was infectious as he convinced Nico to ditch his shoes, roll up his pants and join him in the shallow water. Somehow their relaxed conversation turned into bickering, which escalated into them aggressively splashing water at each other. By the time they were tired, they were both laughing breathlessly. Will stumbled and Nico caught his arm, snickering. Will folded his hand over Nico’s, expression soft, yet serious. Then he confessed. Nico could still remember the feeling their first kiss on his lips. It was light and gentle. Will’s arms wrapped around him and Nico fit in them perfectly. Will smiled, expression as bright as the sun. No one had ever looked at Nico like that before. It made him feel special.

The first couple weeks were euphoric. Will held his hand when he could. He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair when he was being “cute” – _Will was the only one who thought his death-glare was cute._ And sometimes, he would wrap Nico up in his arms and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Nico was happy. He was peaceful. He slept better than he had for years.

But as always for Nico, it seemed like things could only go so good for so long. The first night his nightmares returned hit him like a sledgehammer. He trembled in bed, his sheets wet with sweat. He barely managed to get up, get dressed and head to breakfast that morning. When Will hugged him, his fingers twitched towards his sword at his hip. For the rest of the day he fought back the urge to flinch every time Will touched him.

Nico hoped it was just a one-time occurrence, but after a few more bad days, it was clear it wasn’t. It was steadily becoming a problem. And Nico didn’t know what to do about it. Will was a very tactile person, and touching Nico always seemed to make him really happy. He knew it would upset Will if he told him not to touch him.

Another week passed.

Nico woke up in the evening after a restless night. His stomach growled, reminding him he hadn’t had breakfast _or_ lunch. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and threw on some semi-clean clothes. He left for the dining pavilion, taking his sword with him. Having his weapon on him always made him feel grounded and safer.

He was halfway there when an arm slid around his waist, making him stiffen. “Hey there stranger. Haven’t seen you about all day.” Will was bright and happy.

“Been busy.”

“Too busy to eat? If you’re not careful, you’ll wither away.” He poked him in the ribs.

Nico glared, but didn’t retort.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Will stopped walking, and so did Nico, since Will attached himself to him.

Nico looked away. “Nothing.”

“Nothing never means nothing, Sunshine. You’ve been acting distant for a while…”

Nico scowled and pulled away from him. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Nico.” Will’s voice was painfully soft and tinged with hurt. “Did something happen? Did someone do something? _Did I do something_?”

Nico cringed as he trudged towards the woods.

“So it _was_ me?”

Nico wanted to run or cover his ears – anything other than hear Will question him for answers he wouldn’t like to receive. Will followed after him.

“Nico, please wait. _Please._ ”

It was the desperate plea that had Nico finally turning around. Will stood before him, his eyes shiny with tears. Nico sat beside a tree, drawing his knees in and wrapping his arms around them. Will sat beside him, thankfully not too close. Nico rested his chin on his knees, trying to think of a way to say it.

“I don’t… I’ve never…” Will waved his hands about. “…been in a relationship and I’m going to make mistakes… I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.” He sniffled, rubbing his cheek.

“I…” Nico ran a hand through his hair. “Sometimes being touched… it makes my skin crawl. It’s not just you. It’s – everyone. Sometimes I just can’t bear it.” He tried and failed to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Will leaned back against the tree. He closed his eyes, then exhaled unsteadily. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico whispered.

“Sorry?” Will glanced towards him sharply. “Why are you sorry?”

Nico stared at his hands, twisting his ring back and forth. “…you like holding my hand, hugging me, kissing me on the cheek… and I… and I like it too, but… sometimes I don’t. I really, really don’t and it’s not fair to you.” His chest felt tight, his throat choked.

“Not fair,” Will mouthed. He shook his head. “Nico, you’re _allowed_ to have boundaries. You never, _ever_ have to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“So you’re not upset?”

Will sighed. “Not with you. With myself. I was doing something that made you uncomfortable and I didn’t even notice. I should have. I’ve seen stuff like this before.”

Nico felt relief flood through him. “You have?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot more common that most people think. Especially with us demigods, and all the stuff we go through. We’re familiar with it at the infirmary.”

“Oh.”

Will smiled gently. “You said touching was sometimes okay, sometimes not. Would you let me know when it’s okay?”

“What, like a signal or something?” Nico started to unfurl, stretching his legs out.

Will shrugged. “Anything you want. Just let me know.”

The tightness in his chest eased. Will _understood_. It was okay – _they_ were okay. Nico felt like an invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders. Will calmed his worries. His comforting words wrapped around Nico like a warm blanket.

He liked Will. _He really liked Will._

“If you’re feeling better, we should get some food in you.” Will pushed to his feet.

“Right. Wouldn’t want me to wither away.”

They walked to the pavilion together – a respectable distance apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing drabbles on my tumblr, so take a peek at the prompt list on my blog [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/post/618459600831774720/prompt-list-5) if you're interested! I write percabeth and solangelo!


End file.
